


Olive Green, Sky Blue, and All the Days In Between

by malachitowykon, orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airports, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Disney World & Disneyland, First Meetings, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Olives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pizza, References to Heat Waves - tbhyourelame, Star Wars References, Tags May Change, dream is a florida man, however it is the best ive written in years, im a sucker for the "thats stupid-- let me buy it for you dynamic" okay, lmao thats a tag??, not a song fic but malboro nights was p big inspo ngl, this is a love letter to my 2am brain who demands attention, this will not be the best thing youve ever read, which is still not saying much, writing rpf in 2020?? its more likely thank you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malachitowykon/pseuds/malachitowykon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He’s about to miss George; he said he should be out of customs by 6. If Dream stays where he is, he will definitely be late, but as it is a Florida airport, he can’t exactly sprint through the crowd. One too many fucking families headed to Disney. He can’t be bothered with the irony that he owns a Disney season pass right now or that George begged Dream to take him to the infernal parks. This stupid airport just needs to be empty, or he will lose hiscrushbest friend to the annoyingly maze-like building.Or the one where they finally meet irl, and it goes about how you'd expect.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	Olive Green, Sky Blue, and All the Days In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the shitshow! As stated by the tags I have literally not written a thing in years, but I read heat waves and suddenly needed to write so this is what you get. Secondly huge shout out to my best friend Malachitowykon, this would literally not exist without her so go say thank you.

Dream sighs as he stares at the grey walls of the airport he’s trapped in. He might as well find something else to stare at; oh wait, more grey! He begins to laugh at himself, wondering what George would see, with his world permanently altered by color blindness when he remembers why he was here in the first place,  _ George _ .

“Shit!” He thinks as he grabs his phone to check the clock, 5:58 pm.

He’s about to miss George; he said he should be out of customs by 6. If Dream stays where he is, he will definitely be late, but as it is a Florida airport, he can’t exactly sprint through the crowd. One too many fucking families headed to Disney. He can’t be bothered with the irony that he owns a Disney season pass right now or that George begged Dream to take him to the infernal parks. This stupid airport just needs to be empty, or he will lose his ~~crush~~ best friend to the annoyingly maze-like building.

Thankfully years of athleticism, and his casual workouts, allow him to dodge and weave around people pretty effectively. He makes it to the waiting area, and he fumbles for his phone, 6:04. Despite hating the color on anyone but George, he is wearing every blue thing he owns. Yes, even the blue bucket hat Drista got him as a joke. There’s this song blaring over the airport speakers, something about a heatwave. It's catchy, and he finds himself humming as he searches. He can't quite hear the lyrics, his mind too busy scanning the crowd for his longtime friend. He hears something clatter to the ground, then a muffled gasp, finally.

“...Dream?”

Clay turns on a dime, his internet alias taking the place of the legal name he told Geroge to use. Is this a fan, he wonders, but then the softness in the speaker’s tone, the roundness of the vowels, and the accent catch up to him. This can only be George.

He doubled over laughing when he saw what Geroge is wearing. Travel clothes are never fashion-forward, but the neon green and red mix he has going makes him look like an off-brand Christmas decoration. The laughs become kettle wheezes when he sees what had fallen, George’s signature clout goggles.

He then realizes he had never actually answered the question.

“Hi yeah, it’s me.” George sweeps his eyes over him, and they linger for what feels like a second too long, “Don’t worry, I can recognize your tea kettle laugh from anywhere.”

It’s in this second Dream realizes precisely how screwed he is. Despite the unintentional Christmas theme. The jet-lagged look of weariness. Eyebags that seem to overwhelm George’s pale face. He sees George fully for the first time. Now they've shared facetime calls, and he's seen the British man's facecam, and they have spent hours on and off stream talking. Yet, seeing him in 3D makes him seem otherworldly and almost heavenly. The timbre of his voice is ethereal, and Dream knows from here on in, he's going to be chasing his mind to the punch. 

God forbid George decides to stretch. The sight of a bare hipbone may kill him. It’s all he can do not to gasp, his high cheekbones, slender frame, and his lips framing a soft smile. Oh, how Clay could wax poetic about that smile. But before he lets his thoughts get ahead of him, he opens his mouth and actually manages to say something coherent. 

“How was the flight?” George’s sarcastic demeanor flips on like a switch.

“It was nine hours of hell to get to you,” he quips. Words tumble from Dreams mouth before he can think, “What, so you landed in heaven?”

The look of sheer annoyance across George’s face is only matched by Dream’s smug smile.

“So, as much as I love standing here…”

George begins. Dream makes a wide sweeping motion, easily grabbing George’s suitcases in one hand and the brunette’s arm in the other. 

“So since you landed here, I can't imagine your flight was too bad?” Dream says, narrowly avoiding hitting a toddler with George's suitcase while he spoke.

“Ugh, Dream, be careful. I already had to deal with one crying child on my flight, and I don't need a second one.” 

“Look, it's Florida, it's basically a lawless land anyway.”

“That is so not what customs told me.”

Dream was always a charismatic person. Throughout high school, he could do complex calculus in his head while discussing football and never lose track of either thought or the overall flow. Conversations came as easy as Minecraft parkour, and talking to George was no exception. 

His stream persona, the flirt, the daredevil, the champion, displayed this personality well. Though to Dream, it seemed that his dark-haired best friend had a way of cutting through all that, there was no secondary train of thought here. It was just them. Making Dream reach for honesty first, and what the normal response is second. His flirting wasn't all a stream persona, and part of him, maybe all of him, was begging for George to see through that. 

Eventually, they make it to Dreams car, the twenty minutes spent chatting, avoiding stray children, and making their way through the grey and labyrinthian airport, lulls to an easy stop once the suitcases are in the trunk. He chuckles to himself as he watches George’s head tilt towards the window. Dream knows from many a late-night call that his best friend has a loose tongue when he’s tired. He reaches over to shake him but stops himself short. A sleepy George is a rare sight to see, especially after sleeping on the same schedule, and always hilarious. This might work in his favor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos feed my soul, so hopefully, I don't starve.


End file.
